cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Most Commented Projects (All Time)
This is a list of the most commented projects on LEGO CUUSOO. This takes into account all projects, including projects in the Idea Stage, Archived projects, and Achieved projects, all the way down to 400 comments. #Space Troopers! - 13,280+ comments #The Legend of Zelda - 6,431 comments #Galaxy Command - 6,398+ comments #- The Legend of Zelda Project - 6,032+ comments #LEGO Bird Series - 5,499+ comments #Thinking with Portals! - 2,980+ comments #UCS Star Wars Jedi Temple Coruscant - 2,969+ comments #Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair - 1,793+ comments #Dragon Slayers - 2,540+ comments #Phineas and Ferb - 2,362+ comments #Mini Shop Series - 2,270+ comments #Back to the Future(BTTF) - DeLorean Time Machine - 2,153+ comments #Female Minifigure Set - 1,901+ comments #My Little Pony - Friendship is magic - 1,882 comments #Pokèmon Brick Version - 2,018+ comments #Legend of Zelda: Iron Knuckle Encounter - 1,845+ comments #STAR WARS DARK BUCKET - 1,806 comments #EVE Online Ships - Rifter - 1,650 comments #Modular Western Town - 1,562 comments #UCS Sandcrawler - 1,524+ comments #The Winchester - Shaun of the Dead - 1,289 comments #MINECRAFT TooManyItems! - 1,235+ comments #Exo Suit - 1,208+ comments #FTL: Faster Than Light - 1,195+ comments #Batmobile Tumbler Minifig Scale - 1,189+ comments #Macross VF-1 Valkyrie +Fast pack / Armored parts - 1,188+ comments #UCS Venator-Class Star Destroyer - 1,162+ comments #Batman: Killer Croc's Lair - 1,109+ comments #The Muppets! - 1,027+ comments #Spider-Man: Ultra Pose-able Action Figure - 1,006+ comments #The Battle of Utapau - 968+ comments #- MegaMan Project - - 961+ comments #Piano - 901+ comments #Sonic the Hedgehog (Green Hill Zone) - 900+ comments #Modular Apple Store - 876+ comments #Corellian Defender with Satele Shan, Qyzen Fess, & C2-N2 - 861+ comments #Andy/Bugdroid the Android by Google - 853+ comments #The Glory of Rome - 808+ comments #The Adventure Time Project - 741+ comments #LEGO Lightsabers - 730+ comments #Purdue Pete - 694+ comments #Invisible Hand - 689+ comments #Battle of Kashyyyk - 683+ comments #LEGO Kirby - 678+ comments #Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover - 638+ comments #Micro Scale Star Wars Scenes - 6219+ comments #GREEN GUARDIANS - Heroes for Earth! - 619+ comments #Land-Rover Defender 110 - 619+ comments #Legend of Zelda: King of Red Lions Play Set - 560+ comments #Firefly Serenity playset - 536+ comments #Douglas DC-3 - 526+ comments #Wild Encounters - 517+ comments #Labyrinth Marble Maze - 506+ comments #RMS Titanic - 496+ comments #MINECRAFT Cave Explorer Board Game - 482+ comments #LEGO PIKMIN MEMORIAL - ピクミンメモリアル - 476+ comments #- Super Mario Project - - 473+ comments #Hyperborea - 468+ comments #Adventure Time! Tree Fort - 467+ comments #League of Legends of Lego - 463+ comments #Desktop Series - Agile Hawk - 458+ comments #A Constraction Line for Girls - 458+ comments #Batman: Man-Bat's Lab - 446+ comments #Club Penguin: Town Center and Dock - 443+ comments #ARAKN3 - 434+ comments #Project: Metroid - 426+ comments #Vampire GT Supercar - 418+ comments #Mirage (realistically speaking) - 418+ comments #Flying Dutchman - 413+ comments #Macrofigures - 408+ comments #LEGO Mobile Designer for Nintendo 3DS & other devices - 407+ comments #LEGO Star Wars Travel Chess Set - 402+ comments #Futra CS Concept car - 400+ comments Category:List